It is generally known in the art to remove a lid from a container, such as a paint can, using a simple steel lever. The user wedges the lever between the container and the lid, and then pivots the lever to force the lid away from the container. While this technique is effective in removing lids from new containers, this technique has several drawbacks.
One drawback associated with prior art can openers is that as the opener lifts one side of a lid, the other side pivots, sealing it into tighter engagement with the container. It would, therefore, be desirable to prevent movement of one portion of the lid toward the container while the opener lifts another portion of the lid. Another drawback associated with this prior art method of removing a lid from a container is the difficulty associated with removing a lid from a damaged container, or from a container in which a product such as paint or adhesive has dried between the container and lid. Although the prior art method may still be effective to remove the lid from such a container, the prior art lever often must be inserted and pivoted, sometimes dozens of times, to lift a damaged lid or to break the adhesive contact and remove the lid from the container.
It is also known in the art to puncture or cut into cans to remove their contents. This prior art method of can opening also has several drawbacks. One drawback is that puncturing or cutting the cans creates sharp edges, which pose a hazard to workers during manipulation and disposal. Another drawback is that puncturing or cutting the cans prevents their reuse. Still another drawback associated with puncturing or cutting cans is that the process is often very messy, contaminating the opener and operator with the contents of the can.
Accordingly, when the container or lid are damaged, or sealed together by paint or other adhesive, the effectiveness of prior art can openers diminishes substantially. Not only does this diminished effectiveness lead to lost time and excessive cost associated with removal of lids, but it can also lead to injury. When dozens or thousands of lids must be removed, the repetitive motion associated with prior art can openers may often lead to carpal tunnel or other repetitive stress injuries.
The difficulties encountered in the prior art discussed hereinabove are substantially eliminated by the present invention.